Many industries utilize pressurized air as a source of primary energy to drive equipment in factories and mines and the like. The efficient utilization of this pressurized air to convert the stored energy of the pressurized air to the kinetic energy of a rotating drive shaft permits the implementation of energy utilization complying with the requirements of many work locations. Mines, for example, frequently operate on pressurized air to drive equipment. The present invention provides an efficient utilization of the pressurized air to convert the potential energy of the pressurized air into the kinetic energy of a rotating shaft for driving equipment. Air pumps have innumerable utilization in most industries for the generation of compressed air for its many uses throughout industry.
The present invention is directed to the efficient conversion of energy in the form of compressed air to rotary kinetic energy through a rotating shaft and is directed to the inverse wherein energy is supplied to the rotating shaft (such as by an electric motor) to compress air for utilization elsewhere. The present air motor/pump provides a unique system for conveying air through the motor/pump with a minimum of loss thus resulting in increased efficiency. The motor/pump of the present invention may also be used with fluids other than air.